


Luke Knows He Made A Mistake

by stelleshine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/stelleshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryana had vouched for her. Said how great she was, and Ashton had seemed overly excited at the idea of double dating, and Luke knew he had to do it. There was still such a bright spotlight on his band in regards to their sexuality – he had no idea being affectionate with his best mates was romantic – and he knew management was restless. </p><p>OR Luke dates a girl to take the spotlight off of him and Michael and makes a big mistake that costs him everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Knows He Made A Mistake

Luke knows he made a mistake.

He knows it because his _mum_ called, and in that special _Liz_ way, asked him things were going, if he was taking care of himself and making smart decisions and looking out for his bandmates. He got off the phone with that sick feeling he gets in his gut when he knows he’s disappointed her.

Being the baby of the family, it was like he had a get out of jail free card. He’d sneak into Jack’s room to play with his Star Wars lego when he was seven, even though he _knew_ Jack would kill him if he broke his death star.

When he _did_ break the death star, his older brother had sat on him until he was wheezing and crying and his mother had coddled him – and punished Jack – and that’s when Luke knew he was basically untouchable. There was a lot of maliciousness between himself and his brothers because of it.

Until the band took off and they moved to London and all of a sudden his mother had a front row seat to just how imperfect he really was. She busted him drinking – it wasn’t _that_ big of a deal – and running his mouth about girls at their shows. He’d push Michael’s buttons until he’d blow up, and expect his mother to reprimand his friend, but instead, Luke found himself on the other end of her wrath.

He’d realized quickly that he wasn’t always going to be the perfect son, in her eyes. It’s when he vowed to get his shit together, to grow up and show her that he could _do_ this, could be in a band – _lead_ a band – and travel the world without her having to worry about him.

And he’d done a great job over the years. He kept himself out of trouble, made sure that whenever he _did_ drink, it wasn’t documented, and he’d be careful not to have too much. If he’d learnt anything from her, and the hordes of people he’d met over his short career, was that bad publicity hung around like a bad smell.

That’s how he knows he made a mistake.

Bryana had vouched for her. Said how _great_ she was, and Ashton had seemed overly excited at the idea of double dating, and Luke knew he had to do it. There was still such a bright spotlight on his band in regards to their sexuality – he had no idea being affectionate with his best mates was _romantic_ – and he knew management was restless.

He _wanted_ to refuse. Because all of a sudden he didn’t feel like he had control over his own life anymore. Suddenly it wasn’t okay to kiss Michael in a dark corner backstage, and it sure as hell wasn’t okay to sleep with him.

They’d never meant to get caught, but there had been a few too many beers at a fourth of July party and they’d ended up upstairs at whoever’s house it was they were in. It wasn’t the first time – and _definitely_ not the last – but they’d been caught nonetheless by some girl in pursuit of a bathroom. Luke was relieved that they weren’t in the middle of having sex, but by the reaction on the drunk girl’s face, being busted _kissing and groping_ wasn’t much better.

Ashton had found them twenty minutes later in the same room, sitting on the edge of the bed they intended to have sex in, and instead of thinking about _that_ , they were waiting for the fall out.

Ashton had calmed them down and encouraged Michael to go back downstairs to the party, while he stayed with Luke.

Luke couldn’t remember what he’d said to Ashton, but he could remember falling asleep curled into his side. When he woke up the next morning, Ashton had smiled and barely said a word as they got up and went back to the house. After that, Ashton ran interference as a few whispers started about Michael and Luke from that night.

Ashton had advised – not in _words_ , necessarily – that they should cool off, take a break. Go their separate ways, at least in public, and try to ignore the situation.

Which is why, Luke figured, Bryana suggested her _friend_.

 _It’ll be good for you,_ Ashton had said, even though his hazel eyes betrayed his sympathy.

Luke had talked to Michael and they’d decided together that it was a good idea (they were both lying) and that they weren’t ready to talk about what they were (Luke wanted him more than anything) and things were left unresolved.

So Luke had started dating her. And it had been _fine_ , because she was really pretty and popular and tall and he honestly did like her, at first. Until he realized that wherever they went, there seemed to be more and more paparazzi, that there was a lot more attention on him than usual. He also noticed that all of a sudden, his fans weren’t coming up and saying hello.

He’d see them, hovering nearby and smiling at him and he’d hesitantly wave and they’d take a step towards him, but then she’d grab his hand and hold him at her side, pulling his attention away. And he let it go, because maybe she just really cared about him and wanted his attention on her. He could understand that.

But then it got worse. Then it was whispers about what she’d said to fans, about Twitter hate and how he had _changed_.

He’d go home at the end of the night and end up in bed with Michael, desperate for him so he could erase all memory of her from Luke’s mind.

By the time she was causing trouble and rejecting fans, Luke had no idea what to do. The whole thing had been a mistake, and all of a sudden Michael was pulling away, and Luke kept dating her.

Even as he knew, standing beside her, that he didn’t want to be there, he was powerless to leave her behind. Powerless to stop the _looks_ he would get, how he would be dissed by her friends and she wouldn’t defend him, and that she’d call security if fans approached him.

Then Liz started calling, and he wondered how she _knew_ , if it was a motherly instinct to know when her son was making bad choices. He still didn’t have clarity, had no idea how to fix the mess he was in, and all of a sudden the DM’s were becoming nasty, the Tumblr posts and tweets calling him fake and an asshole and someone who didn’t care about the fans.

Ashton had tried to help, telling him to break up with her already, but he didn’t know _how_. She wouldn’t _let_ him, and even when he’d declined to invite her to the AMA’s, she still didn’t get the hint. She showed up anyway, inserting herself into his group of friends again, and _forgiving_ him for the oversight.

He didn’t like this version of himself. Didn’t like the way Michael looked at him now, eyes laced with pain and disappointment. It hurt too much to hurt him, and Luke knew he had to fix it, to correct his mistake.

_“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”_

She’d slapped him.

He’d been too shocked to respond, his cheek stinging and lips parted in surprise as she’d screamed in his face, about how he wasn’t good enough for her, but she’d lowered her standards because she thought he’d be _useful_.

He knew she’d be vindictive. He expected more than just a slap to the face, but she’d let him leave without any further incident, but he knew it wasn’t over. There would be a Twitter status before he arrived home, there would be theories and guesses by morning. There would be a hell of a lot of people who would want to know what went _wrong_ , because they’d been so _good_ together.

Michael hadn’t let him crawl into bed when he got home, a hand print on his face and a slump to his shoulders.

_“It went on long enough, you don’t need me anymore.”_

Luke had blamed Ashton, waking the older man up to yell at him, and only ended up in a fitful panic attack because he _knew_ it was his own damn fault it happened how it did. His mistakes were multiplying, and now the one person he thinks he’s ever been in love with had rejected him and it was his _own damn fault._

Luke knows he made a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure if I like this, but I wanted to post it! I guess it's just a little bit of perspective in my biased mind of the reason Luke is dating anyone but Michael (or the other members of his band). 
> 
> Leave me comments! <3
> 
> xoxo


End file.
